


Late Night Or An Early Morning?

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Nipple Play, Sleepy Sex, Wet Dream, chest worship, lavashipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Kai wakes up to Cole having... a bit of a time.





	Late Night Or An Early Morning?

Kai blinked tiredly, trying to clear the sleep out of his eyes as he felt his boyfriends grip tighten around him.  
Recognizing the feeling of a hard cock against his ass and Cole's soft moans in his ear.  
His body reacting almost immediately, a breathy groan as he rolled his hips back against Cole.  
"Up early," He drawled, though got confused at the lack of response. Just another soft moan from Cole yet no real movement.

Carefully, Kai. untangled himself from Cole's grasp and looked down towards the noriette, taking in Black's disheveled appearance and flushed cheeks.  
One hand scrunched up in the sheets and the other still draped across where Kai once lay.  
'He's asleep,' Kai thought, a soft giggle escaping as he gently ran a hand up Cole's arm.  
When Cole moaned his name he almost missed it, so soft it was almost inaudible.  
Kai feeling a hot bolt of arousal as he registered Cole was having a wet dream... about _him._

Gently, he rolled Cole onto his back; thanking the stars Cole slept like a log and eyeing up the massive tent Cole was sporting.

Tentatively, Kai wrapped his hand around the fabric and began gentle strokes. Thumb teasing at the wet patch that adored the tip of the silk tent.  
"Always so good for me," Kai moaned lowly into Cole's ear, grinning at the soft whine he earned. Cole was so receptive when asleep Kai noted - Black unable to filter himself in his unconscious state.  
Cock twitching in hand as Kai licked and nipped down Cole's chest, Teeth grazing a nipple before rolling his tongue over it. He was almost surprised at the sharp gasp he pulled from Cole, pausing for a moment thinking he'd awakened him.

After a few moments of silence and only heavy breathing, Kai continued.  
Mouth working against Cole's chest, switching the other nipple as his two hands worked.  
One never stopping in its pattern on Cole's cock and the other now gently rolling the sensitive bud Kai's mouth left behind.  
He took a moment to press his face between Cole's pecs, nuzzling the pillow-like chest and basically motorboating his boyfriend. He loved every curve and roll of Cole's body and would waste no opportunity to relish in the soft feeling of Cole's muscles. A perfect balance of brawn and fat that Kai could worship for hours.

Another soft moan from Cole brought him back to the present, one last kiss pressed to his sternum before Kai went back to playing with Cole's nipples.

They'd talked about this before, after a night when Kai woke up to find out he'd grinded on Cole during his own wet dream _and_ finished, Cole having stayed deathly still the entire time with a massive hard-on (which Kai later helped with as an apology) which lead them to talk about wet dreams.  
Agreeing that hey... they're sleeping together, they're both cuddles, and if one of them happens to have a good dream well... what's so wrong about the other helping them out a little?

It wasn't long until Kai was pressing his hips against Cole's thigh, mirroring the soft moan from his boyfriend before he shuffled back - grinning at the pitiful whine that Cole made.  
Kai was quick to grab the lube, practiced in prepping himself quickly and still erm... _loose_ from his frequent fun with Cole.  
His member standing proud as he now knelt over Cole, tugging down silky boxers to unveil his prize.

Kai was quick to line up Cole's cock with his entrance, slowly sliding down the length with a strangled moan, hands finding purchase on Cole's wide chest and thumbing at sensitive nipples.  
"Oh fuck," Red moaned lowly, gently rocking his hips as he heard Cole slur out another moan, this one mixed with a confused whine.  
Thick hands wrapping around his waist caused Kai's eyes to open a fraction - and fuck if it wasn't a gorgeous sight.  
Cole's lidded eyes looking up at him, dark skin flushed and his hair spread across the pillow - moonlight filtering through the window and gorgeously framing Cole's features.

"Jus' had a good dream m'bout you," Cole smiled, gently coaxing Kai to move on his lap.  
"Yeah, I- hnn..... I could tell," Kai replied, leaning over to smother Cole's next words with a kiss.  
Kai stole kiss after kiss, warm, wet and open but each oh so too short that it left Cole trailing after his mouth when he pulled back until Kai pressed him back against the bed.

"Tell me what you we're dreaming about," Kai mumbled, lips finding their way under Cole's ear and gently biting at the sensitive skin before soothing it with a tongue.  
Cole's face turned an adorably red color, panting softly and already so worked up. Face scrunching up as he tried to think through the haze of lust and leftover sleep.  
" s' was uh- fuck, you're so tight, mmh... Think we were at a bar? an' you had on somethin' skimpy." Kai shuddered out a breath when Cole rocked his hips up.  
"Dancin' n' rubbing all over me, pinned you up against the wall and fucked ya right there in front of th' crowd." Cole's hands tightened around Kai's waist, eyes fluttering shut as he moaned softly.  
"Made everyone know you were off-limits, all mine."  
"Mnnh... you wanna fuck me in front of a crowd? Let everyone know I'm your little cocktoy?" Kai mumbled, hips starting to rock faster, purposely tightening around Cole as he leaned back. Staring down with nearly glowing eyes as he absolutly ruined Cole in the most delicious way.  
"Fill me up and show me off, dripping with your cum n' fucked outta my mind?" Kai continued, voice cracking slightly with every bounce on Cole's shaft.  
"I'd let you yanno? I'd - ah... Fuck you _know_ I'd take your cock anywhere. L-Let you hnn.... make me scream."

Kais fingers once more pinched and rolled Coles chest between them, switching between that and groping firmly over the entire pecs.  
Cole couldn't take it, mouth opening only for his lungs to pull in air with a loud, needy gasp as his hips sharply snapped up. A low moan and the familiar warmth in Kai's stomach making him very aware of Cole's orgasm.  
Though he continued to ride the earth elemental - jerking off his own cock fast. Slick sounds now mixing with whines of overstimulation and moans of praise.  
Kai came with a cracking moan, grinding himself messily against Cole as aftershocks shot through him. He almost collapsed right there and then but he took a shaky breath before pulling himself up and off of Cole's now spent cock.  
Cole sighing in relief as Kai reached over to the dresser, Cleaning them up with some said-dresser kept tissues and quick to toss them onto the floor. Returning to his comfortable place on Cole's chest.

"Can I sleep again now?" Cole mumbled into brown hair, arms circling the smaller frame in a hug as he wiggled them both back under the blanket.  
"Never said y' had to wake up in the first place," Came the slurred response, Kai already curling against his soft boyfriend as sleep pulled at the back of his eyes - barely registering a soft chuckle and lips pressing to his hair.  
"mmmh... love you."  
"You too,"


End file.
